


Hips don't lie

by carlyhope



Series: #HoBrienWeek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dancing, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talented, attractive and coordinated. Very very very coordinated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips don't lie

“You are really good at pretending you are not graceful.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The flailing and that bit of awkwardness. The joking around. When you would make most of the cast of _Magic_ _Mike_ green with jealousy with the way your body moves.”

 

“Wow. I really can’t decide which compliment I should address first.”

 

“It was more of an observation.”

 

“Of what?!”

 

“Of how you very much have control over your body and its movement even if you like to pretend otherwise. Unless you laugh.”

 

“What is wrong with my laugh?”

 

“Nothing. You laugh with your whole body. And even that looks oddly graceful.”

 

“Dude, are you drunk?”

 

“No. Why?”

 

“All those flowery compliments you are tossing my way out of nowhere.”

 

“They are not out of nowhere. You still act as though you are a gangly kid that stumbles his way through every scene – literally and figuratively, mostly by sheer luck. It just exasperates me how you are still not able to accept that you are talented, attractive and coordinated.”

 

“I didn’t know you cared that much.”

 

“I’m serious.”

 

“So am I.”

 

“And that’s the problem.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Not for you.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“You asked.”

 

“Not really.”

 

“You asked why I was side eyeing you after the last interview.”

 

“I hoped you would correct my assumption.”

 

“You know what they say about assumptions.”

 

“Jackass.”

 

“Not exactly.“

 

“Speaking of which.”

 

“Speaking of what?”

 

“Your ass.”

 

“When did _that_ become the topic?”

 

“Now.”

 

“Uhm.”

 

“You are the last one to point fingers about hidden talents.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I’ve seen you twerk all over the web.”

 

“What?!”

 

“There were gif sets. From different angles.”

 

“Gif sets?”

 

“And then you did a back flip. Is Derek rubbing off on you?“

 

“How did you come across those videos?”

 

“Don’t change the topic.”

 

“Dylan.”

 

“My mom sent me a link.”

 

“Your mom.”

 

“She apparently had it from your mom.”

 

“My mom.”

 

“Yeah, it would seem they talk.”

 

“With each other.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“That is a very good question.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Which reminds me, you still didn’t reply to mine.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“The back flip?”

 

“What?”

 

“That’s what I’m trying to find out.”

 

“I don’t know. It was a game for fun. It seemed like fun.”

 

“You do back flips for fun?”

 

“Not usually. Seemed like a good place. And the crowd seemed to like it.”

 

“I bet. And like is putting it lightly. And don’t even let me started on the little video of you shaking your ass on the bench.”

 

“What was wrong with _that_?!”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“It sounded rather accusatory to me.”

 

“You shaking your assets all over the place gives me ideas I rather not have.”

 

“What ideas?”

 

“Like in what other circumstances could you use those hips equally as efficiently. “

 

“And did you come up with any?”

 

“One.”

 

“And it’s making you blush?”

 

“Yes, jerk.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You want me to spell it out for you?”

 

“Try.”

 

“I was thinking about you using your hips in bedroom. With me. Happy?”

 

“Very.”

 

“…”

 

“When?”

 

“What?”

 

“When can we put your inquiry to test?”

 

“What?”

 

“You already said that.”

 

“You want to?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“With _me_?!?”

 

“I would say that was implied.”

 

“What?”

 

“I thought we moved past that.”

 

“Explain it one more time. For the slow ones.”

 

“I would like to take you out dancing.“

 

“Dancing.”

 

“And then put our hips to more enjoyable use later. In a bedroom. Or a couch.”

 

“Couch.”

 

“I’m not that picky.”

 

“When?”

 

“That’s a new one.”

 

“When?”

 

“Whenever you want to.”

 

“Today?”

 

“OK.”

 

“Eight?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I think this may be why our mothers are talking.”

 

“Yeah. “


End file.
